Toshiro's Secret : Naruko The Ultimate Goddess
by The Scat Lemon Queen
Summary: Everyone has secrets of their own. Some are just normal while others are just simple to understand. Toshiro however reveal's a secret that will not only change everyone's person view of him, but also change everything and spoil the plans a few people. WARNING! THIS STORY WILL HAVE SHOTA, CROSSDRESSING AND WATER SPOTS
1. Chapter 1

**AN/: Hey there everyone! Here is a new story I have been currently thinking to do. The idea came up to me when I was reading my best friends shota manga so yeah, that's how got it.**

**Info: In this story, Toshiro never met Momo but only in the shinigami accedemy. He never lived with the old lady like in the canon, and he never met Matsumoto. Naruko Sent him there. Toshiro .GAY! He only shoes that kind of affection torwards Naruko as you will see through out the story. He will be bipolar when ever he is with Naruko in public but over all he isn't that much OOC. Only a little(as the story goes). I'll give out more info on the fic as it goes on so yeah.**

**Contents: Godlike Naruko(Uber godlike! She is a Fucking God here! She uses chakra along with reiatsu but she won't be using kido or a zanpakuto. I just don't know them that much and I can't think of one. Besides, why would she need one when she can level Seireitei with one Jutsu[spoiler alert]. She will have the affinity for every element including sub elements but she will be using Black release which is Ametarasu only the jutsu are similar to the fire style jutsus. She will obviousely have the Rennigan and sharingan but not the Byakugan)**

**Futanari Naruko(a huge cock at that. My kind of style of course)**

**Toshiro will also be using chakra but rarely.**

**Pairing: Naruko/Toshiro(I might add a harem but only three women. No soifon)**

**Important note: This story contains strong language, sex, violence(not much though) Shota, cross dressing, waterspots but no scat...I hope BUT NO SCAT! I PROMISE!**

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Toshiro P.O.V**

My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya. I am a shinigami working to protect a place called Soul Society and the world of the living. My occupations are 'Captain of the 10 squad in the Gotei 13' which is an elite force of shinigami working to protect Seireitei, Soul Society and the world of the living.

Since my start of being a shinigami, I was known to be a prodigy for my skills and the Zanpakuto I weild. Even though it's been over two hundred years, I still hold that tittle along with being the 'ice king' which I received from my reputation of being cold towards everyone who tried building a social relationship with me.

...People see me as the kind of person who most likely has a simple past like any of the captains or anyone have...

But that isn't the case with me. I have a very deep secret that know one knows of. Not Momo, not Matsumoto, not even the Sotaicho himself...no one.

Back when I was young living in small homes that were abonden and some times having to sneak into the hotsprings at night for a place to sleep, I met this odd, wierd, but beautiful women in the forests.

If I was guessing right, she stood at an equal height to Matsumoto's height and she had a goegous hourglass figure as her skin was slightly tan, and her entire body all the way down to her feet was very clean as if she had just recently taken a bath using expensive cosmetics. She had amazing long legs that were clean of hair but had a yellow line running down that them as they smelled of urine odd enough. Her buttox was quite big but not too big as it was a bubble butox and she had ten long black tails with white tips which confused me at first. She had a magnificent torso with a tattoo of a large cirle at her belly button that had 4 rings inside of it with one large red coma-like symbol in the center as ther were black coloured chains at the four directions(North, East, West, South) of the circle from the outside. Her breast were quite big, as they were as big as Mastumoto's but only these ones were perky and were leacking breast milk that looked so creamy and tasty at the time...even now it still is the same but only more creamier then before(moans).

Her face is what made her very very beautiful. It was round shaped and her lips had a fair cherry lip gloss on them. On her cheeks she had three whisker marks which had me mistaken her for a fox human hybrid since she had 10 tails. Her nose was quite cute-looking to say the least, but her eyes were the things that caught my attention the most.

She had these magnificent eyes as the scarla had a few blood vessels there and there and the iris was a clear ocean blue colour with three black rings in the iris. The rings had the same coma-like black symbol accept these ones were small and there was two on each ring, and there was a black dot in the center of the rings. She had long golden blond hair that was tied into two pony tails.

What had me so shocked, confused, suprised, and feeling wierd(I didn't understand at the time) was...

... that she had a penis that was as thick if not thicker then the guard of my zanpakuto and it reached up to her huge milk-filled breasts which in other words was obviousely long. They had this 'white gooey smelly juices' as I once called it, come out slowly from the urethra of her abnormally large penis going all the way done from her gigantic tube to her tenis ball-sized testicals which made me eye widen.

...What was even more bissare about her was she also had the private part of a women...and she was naked from head to toe complety.

That very women I saw in the forest...

...Is the women I now see today as my true teacher, mother, lover and, goddess mistress.

Her name is Naruko, but I never call her by that name...

...I only adress her as Kami.

The reason for me to call her by such a high title is because of her overall power which knows no boundries or limits. In a nut shell, she is more of an alien who came from another universe...

...Only she is a mighty powerful, sexy, strong and kinky goddess who came from another univers to rule this one, the others...

...And mine.

I lived with her and she raised me to be the man I am today.

And she still treats me as her own child even though she knows our relationship as fully escelated above the relationship between a son and mother.

I had a weird but awesome childhood of being spoilt rotten with whatever I wanted, and having her teach me the things I know now. Not to mention how being around her and having her do those things she did to me made me become more and more intouch with me feminine side as I also would loose every last inch of my masculinity.

(Chuckles) with her, I wouldn't have to worry about anything and I could be my true self and do anything I desired. With her, I just couldn't take anything serious or act accordingly to my age.

In short,(giggles) I could act like a child, do things children did, react towards things like a child, and she would treat me like a very precious and special little boy...girl ofcourse.

It was odd at first for me, but I soon got over the fact she was (a) a million years old and looks very young and (b) she has a penis longer, thinker, bigger, and better then any man's penis.( Including my own).

To make it short, I'm not what my peers make me out to be, nor am I the serious and dangerous opponent my enemies see me as.

...I am a girl inside a man(metaphorically) who is in a odd relationship with this Hemephrodite goddess, and she is the only person I respect, fear, worship and love.

I am Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of the tenth proection squad, and that is my secret...

XXXXXXXXXXX

**AN/: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know, it's short. But it's basically a prologue(sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes if they are there). The next will be longer and it will explain how Naruko came about to appear in the bleachverse. So if you don't mind please Review and fav/follow.**

**Yours sincerely**

**The bitch who loves shit.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN\: Hey everyone! Here is the second chapter to 'Toshiro's secret: Naruko The Ultimate Goddess'. Before I let the chapter start, let me point this out:**

**The cover of the story is the whole size of Naruko's penis when it is erect. When it isn't, it is half the size of what you see in the image with all the skin measuring up to it's full size being there. I did this mainly because I wanted to give you all a good image of how Naruko's cock is instead of having you think it up. The size of her nuts will change to the size you see in the image. Also, Kusaka is alive in this story which that will later be explained. And I need some help from you guys about whether I should add two women to the pairing, and If so, who will they be?**

**You can choose any of them but here is the catch;**

**Naruko is a pedophile(a good one at that), major pervert(on little boyz who are traps and fully grown women) and can be submissive at times if you hit the right spot. Try and get two women who can fit well with Naruko's attributes as I mentioned, and one of them will be a shemale while the other is a straight female(Bleachverse or Narutoverse) Genderbends are allowed. The two women mentioned the most by you guyz will be chosen.**

**I'll be updating not later then the next Monday so that should give you people enough time**

XXXXXXXXXXXX_****_

_**Dream scape**_

Here we find toshiro laying in a bed with a busty blond women who happens to be Naruko, with both of them naked as the day he was born as they were covered by the blanket of the bed.. The bed wasn't to large but it was king sized as the room had a deem light coming from the window just north of the room. The two were awake as Toshiro cuddled up to Naruko who was laying on her back with him on top of her, and rested his head on her right breast.

Toshiro sighed as he said "You know, I remember back when I was still very little. That very day you asked me to go become a shinigami for you and you said one day you'll come to get me. When exactly are coming, Kami-sama? I can't take this waiting any longer now. These dreams are all I have left to think of you and see you and thst fsct thst when I wake to not find you besides me hurts me too much!...I miss you dearly, Kami-sama"

Naruko smiled as she brushed Toshiro's spiky white hair as she said "Soon, Musume-chan...sooner then you'll expect. All is going according to plan now. But tell me, how have you been since you first arrived there in Seiretei? I know you have so much to tell me since you never did?"

Toshiro sat up showing his his sweating upper half along with his 5 inches hard penis with his ass being on top of Naruko flat and smooth tattooed belly, and yawned cutely as brushed the back of his head and replied "Not much. I did do a couple of things there and there and there but it's not a big deal at all. With the people I have come to know, I'm pretty sure whatever amount of respect they have for me will deteriorate when they find out about you and I, even tought I don't care about that. Typical(scoff). The rest is just for when you come. I can't tell you here".

Naruko rolled her eyes as she said "Fine. Your such a drama queen, toshiro-chan!"

Toshiro giggled and got down where as he kissed Naruko on the lips and opened his mouth letting Naruko's tongue slip right in and wash his mouth with her saliva, making him moan as he felt something hard and throbbing tap his back.

He broke out the kiss and smirked as he said "Hard already, Kami-sama? I can feel your big fat cock on my back with your creamy pre-cum running down my spine. No matter how old you are, you're still easy to please, Kami-sama. Your such a pervert. A Godly on at that(smirks)"

Naruko pouted and she folded her arms underneath her breasts and said "Well it takes one to know one To~shi~ro~chan~! As soon as you fell asleep and got into this dream and found me, you wouldn't stop sucking my balls dry of my cum. Not to mention you practically raped me of my dic with your sweet little fat ass. Now it's time to return the favour!"

Before Toshiro could say anything flip onto his back and he gasp when he felt something warm and wet around his penis. He squealed when he felt his nibble the head of his circumcised penis and his eyes travelled to the back of his head for a second when he felt it trying to go into his urethra.

"Ah! Ah! Oh fuck! Fuck me sideways! Just what in the- Oh God fuck! JUST WHAT ARE DOING TO ME, KAMI-SAMA?!" Yelled toshiro as his toes curled and his grip on the bed sheets became more tight as his moans became load. Naruko kept blowing toshiro and played with his testicles using her left while her right hand was jerking off her gigantic smelly penis. She bobbed and weaved her head faster as she would deep-throat toshiro then suck on his head and go back to bobbing and weaving.

Toshiro couldn't take it any longer as his turquoise eyes gained slits and growled as he grabbed naruko's face making the busty blond futanari eye-widen but complied as toshiro started face-fucking her hard and rough with the head of his cock going down her throat causing her to chock a little. Her right hand attached to her huge rod went faster and faster where as the precum coming from her penis turned to real cum within seconds oozing out of her urethra completely covering her face causing her to moan, sending vibrations to Toshiro's manhood.

With one last thrust, Toshiro reached his limit as he closed his eyes shut and shouted-

_**Back to Reality**_

Rangiku Mastumoto, fully dressed in her uniform, has been standing outside of her Taicho's room knocking on the man's door for the past 20 minutes. Now normally she would have left seeing as she knows how the paper work can be very tiring and energy-draining especially with her 'forgetting' to do it every now and then. But there is an important meeting being held this morning at 9:00 and she didn't want her all-too-cute Taicho to be late for it since he was late for the last 12 of them.

'(Sigh) This isn't like him. Is the sleep getting the better of him? Or is he having a veeeery pleasant dream? Speaking of which, what in the name of sake does he dream about anyway?' Was what the busty fukutaicho thought as he place a finger on her chin and looked of into a distant, but soon shuddered in fear as three images came to her mind as an answer...

(1) Throwing her in a 6-foot deep grave full of paper work.

(2) Destroying every once of sake in existence

(3) Demoting her from her position as fukutaicho and 4...

...Killing her.

She quickly shook herself out of her thoughts and took a deep breath as she grabbed the handle of the door twisted it-

(Toshiro)"I'M COMMING! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"EEEEEEEEEHHH(screams)! OKAY OKAY!" Was what Matsumoto shouted as she ran away, leaving a trail of dust behind along with her shoes.

_**30 minutes later**_

Toshiro was now fully dressed in his shinigami(and had a change of underwear of course. Reason being a certain dream he had) with his Zanpakuto sitting well on his back as he was walking out of the 10 squad barracks. He turned left and began walking to the first squad barracks, and was greeted by the seated officers of his squad which he didn't return but glance at them showing he was greeting back.

Just after he woke up, his lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto had reported to him that there is an urgent meeting that needs to be attended by the captains of every squad and he was already a minutes late.

'(Sigh) We have been having meetings nearly six times a day ever since that Kuchiki girl was retrieved by Byakuya. The paper work just keeps raising and raising, not to mention I keep getting late for every one of these meetings...(eye twitch) I don't know why I have to put up with Matsumoto's laziness of not doing almost- no, AAALLLL the paper work she is assigned to do as my Fuku taicho...If anything, I wonder what will Kami-sama do when I tell her she has been the reason why I have been so pumped with stress?...Never mind. She is just as lazy of not MORE lazy then Matsumoto is'

Toshiro finally arrived at the first squad barracks and enter the room to see everyone present besides Jushiro who was given a leaf of absence due to his illnesses and walked forward as and bowed slightly as he said "My apologies for arriving late once again. I promise this won't happen again" and calmly walked to his spot next to a man who had a very unique look to him. He had skeletal-like look to it with a skull-like visage. His face is painted entirely white with the inner portion of his face painted black with the exception of his nose. His eyes are a golden colour and he constantly bares his teeth giving the appearance of him constantly smiling. Both his ears are seemingly replaced with stubbed golden cones as he also wears a white hat with two ends that point to his right and a large purple scarf around his neck as the hoari had the kenji for '十二番隊,jūnibantai, or Squad 12' on the back. His whole body, even his face and hands, are painted black and white. This is Mayuri Kurotsuchi, aka the president of Shinigami Research and Development Institute and captain of the 12th protection squad.

A man named Shinsui Kyoraku looked at toshiro as he lifted his straw hat and said "Oi, don't just get in line like nothing happened, Toshiro. Yama-jiji has something to say to, and I wouldn't keep us all waiting if I was you"

This man was tall, and light-skinned, and he had high cheekbones, grey eyes and long wavy brown hair. His hair is tied in a long ponytail and has long bangs that frame the left side of his face. He also has a noticeable amount of body hair on his chest, feet, and arms. He wears a straw hat and a pink, flowered lady's kimono, which he drapes across his shoulders and over his captain's uniform with the kanji for '八番隊, hachibantai or Squad 8)'on the back of the haori he was wearing.

"He is correct, Hitsugaya-taicho. Please return and face us all. I cannot let your any longer for late-coming be condoned, as you shall be now held accountable for your actions" said an old man who was seen in the front of the room standing with what appeared to be an old wooden stick. He had red eyes, a very long white beard, and long eyebrows as there are many scars on his torso and the top of his head with the two most prominent ones being a pair of long, perpendicular scars above his right eye. He wore the traditional shinigami uniform with a captain's hoari having a kenji for 'Ichibantai or squad 1' on the back of it. This man is Genryusai Shikeguni Yamamoto, aka the Captain of the first protection squad of the Gotei 13, Captain Commander of the Gotei 13 and founder of the Gotei 13.

Toshiro sighed as he thought to himself 'Ugh. If I knew this was going to happen I would have just stayed in my quarters and never left. Am being treated like some school boy who did something wrong and now is being scowled about it in the principals office!'

A deep voice spoke from within Toshiro's mind as it said _'_**But master, the situation as it is now would have been worse if you had not came here in the first place. Ask yourself what would Naruko-sama say to you in this situation'.** Toshiro smiled to himself as an image of Naruko appeared saying '_Well, musume-chan! If your gonna do the crime, then you better be prepared to do the time!'._

With a stoic face he step out from his spot and stood before the captains and kept quiet as he looked directly at Yamamoto who said "Late-coming to such events is not acceptable no matter what excuse is presentable. Therefore, I will be taking away 30% of the pay on patrolling and missions given to your squad, Hitsugaya-taicho, and have it be given to the forth squad for this month's period. If you are to continue your late-coming, there will be more harsher consequences awaiting you."

A mild-featured man with brown scholarly hair enhanced by square glasses, along with soft brown eyes who wore the standard Shinigami uniform with a captain's haori having the kenji for ' Gonbantai or Squad 5' on the back looked to Yamato as he said "If I may, Sotaicho-sama. Not that I take your judgement as unfair judgement, but do you think the entire 10th squad should happen to pay for a crime only their captain committed? I do understand that he is the leader and by that he leads by example, if that's the point if the given punishment, Sotaicho-sama".

Yamamoto kept silent as he looked at Toshiro with his eyes closed and said "I will not reduce the punishment. We all here are people who work with the same level of commitment, and never let a mortal constrain such as sleep get the better of anyone here to any level. Let alone the reason you, Hitsugaya Toshiro, complete the paper work of your own fuku-taicho, Rangiku Mastumoto whenever she is unable to do so. Your punishment has been given. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Toshiro nodded and responded "Hai, Sotaicho-sama. As I said before, I promise to not do this again, and I except the punishment given".

'When I'm done here...I'm gonna find that lazy women...and make her feel pain like no one has ever felt...!' was what Toshiro thought has he tried to hold back is eye twitch.

The Captain commander grunted in agreement and told Toshiro to get back to his spot next to Mayuri, and Toshiro complied.

"All reports, please be given now at this very moment. Unohana-taicho, please step forward and give your report first. The next shall be thee Commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukido" to give in the report of recent happenings in the world of the living" said Yamamoto.

Unohana was a woman that was slender and a very youthful woman with blue eyes and black hair that was long and worn in a large braid around her neck and infront of her. She wore the standard Shinigami captain uniform with the kenji for '四番隊, yonbantai or Squad 4' on the back.

She stepped forward and said "Prior to those of the 6th and 7th squad who got injured from the last mission to Heuco Mondo, there as been a report that a large beast with an estimation to the size of at least a quarter of Seireitei in diameters and as tall as a menos, was seen in a particular place not far from the menos forest. They couldn't get an exact description of the beast only saying that it looked similar to a horse and it quite the number of tails, but they reported that they sensed no reiatsu or spiritual energy what's so ever from it. They sensed a far more powerful yet incredibly intense and potent energy from the beast". All the captains gained thoughtful expressions besides Toshiro who inwardly rolled his eyes as he said 'Obviously one of Kami-sama's tailed beast summons. But why would she summon one in Heuco Mondo in the first place? Was she trying to send a message to _them_? Or was it 'just for the hell of it'?Hmmmm...obviously it's one of her many favourite ways of doing things just to keep them guessing and paranoid'

The deep voice spoke again as it said **'For her to summon such a noble beast is ****signalling**** that her arrival is yet to happen. But I do have to ask you this question, Master. When she arrives to Soul Society, will you be prepared to betray Soul Society along with those who have come to see you as a teacher, college, friend or family? Do you for once wish the one known as Momo Hinamori or Kusaka were to come along?'**

Toshiro chuckled and smirked as he responded to the deep voice 'I came here to see, understand and study everything about Seireitei, **him**, and the Gotei 13 for Kami-sama. Those who think I have a history with them or I am friends with them, are just people I have a mutual feeling with. I do think some of the women here will make great slaves for Kami-sama like Mastumoto, Kukaku and Soifon, but that's just about it, Hyourinmaru. Back then, I hated how the people who were told that this place is 'heaven' were lied to do and I still do. Kami-sama will change all of that, and I'll be damned if I don't help her achieve her dream of turning this place into real heaven'.

Unknown to Toshiro, Aizen Sousuke saw his smirk and looked at him in suspicion as he said to himself 'I always knew there was something unfitting about you, Toshiro Hitsugaya. The moment you appeared in the shinigami acedemy, I tried to search about your history as a soul arriving in Soul Society...and I found nothing. You also appear to have some sort of seal on you that must be holding something or some kinf of energy...

...just what is your secret, Toshiro?'

**Later that day**

_**Night time**_

Toshiro was sitting on the edge of the left side of the bed in nothing but his blue and white dragon pattern boxers as he was getting ready for bed. Today has been a very long day for him since after the meeting he had to deal with complaints from the squad members about the reduce in pay, Matsumoto's laziness and the heavy load of paper work which he had to complete, BY HIMSELF again. He opened the blankets and got into bed, and quickly drifted of to sleep.

**Dream scape**

Toshiro opened his eyes to see he was standing on the top of the Sokyoku stand that is located at Sokyoku hill as it was snowing everywhere all over Sou Society.

"It's beautiful isn't it, musume-chan?"

Toshiro looked besides him to see Naruko in nothing as she was purely naked from head to toe hugging her right leg with her big penis being completely erect as the head of the monstrous cock reached above her her head and the snow melted on her tan skin making her wet from the melted snow. Toshiro(dressed in his shinigami uniform with his Zanpkuto strepped to his back by the sash he wore) smiled as he said "Why did you pick snow this time?"

Naruko looked at Toshiro with her ocean blue ripple-patern iris eyes, with the rings turning anti-clock wise as she said "I know how much you love snow, shiro-hime. I just decided to give you a sweet and pleasant dream since this will be the last one. But don't worry...

**Snow will appear when ****traitors**** and ****the**** truth occurs. Pray to me everyday ****until**** I come for you, my dragon princess**"

Toshiro blushed at the nickname he was given but his expression changed confusion as he blinked when his vision began to fade meaning the dream was soon going to be over. Before he drifted back to reality and wake up, he looked at Naruko who was now kneeling in front of him as she said with a sweet voice...

_**...It all begins now...**_

XXXXXXXXXX

**AN/: So what do you think? Too short? Too rushed? Please fav, follow and review. And also don't forget to mention if you want the pairing to remain or add two women of your choice(one is a shemale and the other is a straight female even if they are genderbends)**

_Your Sincerely_

_The bitch who loves shit_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/: (sigh) I just couldn't wait for monday so I decided to post it up today. But I know you guys should be glad, right?**

**Anyways, I have finally decided the harem which is more then two people so to speak but in the case of lemons popping up through out the chapter, there will only be not more then 6 women(and one boy namely toshiro) who will be fucking/being fucked by Naruko. So therefore I can say 6 of the women in this gigantic harem will be given screen time.**

**Speaking of which, I need to make this important note:**

**Ichigo and his gang won't be given screen time AT ALL! However they will be given some but very little. The reason for this is I haven't watched bleach completely but I get what happened from the start up till Aizen's defeat in the anime, so that's why this fic won't be canon(not completely but you get what saying).**

**You guyz will have to figure out the six women who will apear in the story for yourselves but rest assured, you all know them veeeery well. Am not sure if I can add Mastumoto but say so in a review or pm if I should.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Unknown location**

_**(Before ichigo and his gang arrived to the Shiba clan compound)**_

In a unknown room that had nothing but clear. Here we find Kukaku sitting on her buttox with her legs crossed, in a clear white room with what appears to be...

...Naruko laying on her back bare naked with her penis in it's full size relaxing between her amazing milk leaking breasts as veins could be scene slowing pulsing.

Kūkaku is youthful-looking woman of average height. She has green eyes and wears bandages over her long messy black hair that parts down in half at the small of her back. She wears a white skirt and provocative red robe exposing her ample bosom. She is missing her right arm and has a tattoo on her left arm. She wears bandages around her right shoulder and both ankles. She also has wooden sandals and a cloak on.

Kukaku smiled as she rested her hands on her knees saying to herself

"There she is. 200 years of sleeping, and she looks very much alive. She really is an alien(chuckles) It's been long since I had spoken to her...Naruko-sama"

Hearing moan coming from Naruko, Kukaku immediately got on her knees and hands as she bowed her head and said "Hello, Naruko-sama. It's good to have you back from your slumber"

Naruko slowly opened her eyes, blink twice and sat up to see she was in the sacred slumber room of her hidden temple by seeing the yellow-coloured chakra within the walls. She got on her knees and as she stretched out her arms and looked to see one of her best loyal servants, Kukaku Shiba the clan head of the Shiba clan and one of the 4 guardians of Naruko's hidden temple, kneeling down in respect before her.

"(Moans) Kuka-chan, my little angel. How have you been? What has happened since my slumber?" Said Naruko.

Kukaku's face cringed as she was asked the question and kept silent only for Naruko to cup her right cheek and raise her face to look at her with a worried look and say "Hey. Speak to me, my beautiful warrior princess. What happened while I was asleep?"

Having no choice she nodded slowly and said "Na-Naruko-sama...we seem to have a problem. There is this shinigami named Aizen Sousuke. By all means, the reason why I am telling you that he is a problem is because...he some how has the same plan as you do which is finding a way into the Soul kings palace, killing him and taking his throne, his reason are unknown but I'm yet to find out for you. He plans to do this by stealing an orb called the Hogyoku that a shinigami named Kusuki Urahara created which is made to break the barrier between shinigami and hollow creating beings of high power beyond a captain-level shinigami, and create an army of these beings to take down Seireitei and reach the Soul King's palace. Me and your daughter tried to find any other kind of information we can on him, but we found nothing."

Naruko sat in silence and gained a thoughtful expression.

"Shit. Well it looks like I have to re-shuffle everything. What else have you got for me, Kukaku-kun?" Asked Naruko as she brushed the sides of her own neck.

Kukaku nodded and continued "A hundred years ago, Aizen attempted to create his own orb, which I call a demo version of the Hogyoku, and gave it a trail test on several shinigami who became beings called visards, which are shinigami who have obtained hollow powers and abilities as they are the antithesis to Aizen's army. There is more on them if you would like for me to give you a brief explanation on them, Naruko-sama". Naruko shook her head and replied "You can tell me about them later. For now, this is the very important report I need to hear".

"Hai, Naruko-sama. The names of the visards are;

Shinji Hirako, Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, Mashiro Kuna, Love Aikawa, Hiyori Sarugaki, Lisa Yadōmaru, Hachigen Ushōda, and Kensei Muguruma.

On that very night, Kisuki Urahara and a member of the kido corps named Tessai Tsukabishi, went to the sighting of the area where these shinigami where experimented and found Aizen there as well. They tried to stop him but failed and they were forced to flee as Aizen had framed Kisuki of the very thing he did and had the visards wanted as hollows who should face execution...

...Unfortunately...your daughter was with them at the time. She too left Soul Society, Naruko-sama"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...was she made a visard?"

"(Eye-widens) No, no! She wasn't. She left them because of her involvement in helping Kisuki. That's all. I swear!" Said Kukaku fearfully as she felt the killing intent slowly raise but disappeared not a minute later as she sighed wiping a bead of sweat from her forehead.

"How have you been, Kukaku. Anything on your side you would like to tell me?" Asked Naruko, getting a frown from Kukaku who looked down as she said "My brother Kaien and his wife...they died in battle not long ago. I moved the clan compound out of Seireitei into a grass field not far from Soul Society at present, but I'll be moving it again soon to a different location".

Naruko frowned too, and cupped Kukaku's cheeks as she said "Telling by the statement of moving the compound, your brother died by the hands of a shinigami. I understand how you feel, Kuka-chan. I'm deeply sorry for your loss. I know how it feels to loose a loved one, as I had lost the mother of my daughter and I too despise the kind who killed her, even if it's for a different reason".

Kukaku smiled as she cupped naruko's hand as she said "I'm done mourning his lose, but I couldn't stay angry at the person responsible of doing it. She came to me and apologised even though I didn't accept it back then. I'm fine now. YOU on the other hand have every right to hate them for what they have done to you and you need all the more help on what happened to you, Naruko-sama. Remember that it was you who saved my clan along with my family from it's self destruction, and for that, I give you my soul, my body and myself to you Naruko-sama, as I accept you as my one true God and mistress".

Naruko smiled as she nodded and gained a cheeky grin as she asked "Soooooooooo how has Toshrio-chan been since I sent him? He never tells me anything when I enter his dreams!"

Kukaku smirked as she said "Ohhhh that Drama queen of yours has been up to no good. But before I tell you..."

She took of her robe reveal her perky and beautiful tits, removed the bandage around her head and took of the rest of her cloths(leaving the bandages around her ankle) revealing her gorgeous naked body as she had long and hairless legs with clean feat(but the underneath was dirty, magnificent curves in aaaaall the right places, a nice bubble ass with a small amount of public hair circling her anus(funny enough), a veeery cute vagina as it's juices were dripping showing she was hornier then a female dog in hit on a hot summer day as she had no pubic hair above her pussy.

She had a very smooth and flat belly with her belly button being visible in it's hole, and lastly her very beautiful DD-cup breasts. She sat back and balanced herself with her two hands behind her, and spread her legs wide enough for Naruko to see Kukaku's womanhood dripping of it's juices waiting to be entered by it's mistresses all mighty baby making machine...

"You haven't eaten in two hundred years, Naruko-sama, and I'm the only bitch around who can offer you good and well made breakfast. Bone a petit(giggles)!" Said Kukaku.

Naruko drooled as she looked at Kukaku's naked form with her eyes being half open and giggled like the Godly pervert she is as the veins on her huge cock started to pulse very hard with precum coming out from the slightly open urethra going down th long monstrous shaft of her dick and said "You right. I am veeeeeery hungry. And you are the only young little girl I can feed fresh and nutritious pussy(perverse giggle)"

LORD HAVE MERCY!

_**Later that day/Night time**_

**Seireitei; 1st squad barracks**

Here we find a man who bears unusual silver hair. He has the ordinary clothing of a captain with the gotei symbol on the back of his haori containing a kenji for '三番隊, sanbantai, or Squad 3'. Although he keeps his eyes constantly narrowed to slits, he rarely ever opens his eyes enough to reveal their bright sky blue-color. He is unusually thin and tall with very sharp features, giving him a skeletal appearance. . He also keeps his face set in a wide mocking smile. This man is Ichimaru Gin, the captain of the 3 protection squad of the gotei 13

He stood before the doors of the first squad barracks, the doors opened inardly revealing all the captains(along with the captain commander present) standing there.

"You have finally arrived. Captain of the third squad, Ichimaru Gin" said Yamamoto with his eyes closed as everyon looked at Gin.

Not taking of his fox-like smile, he walked and stood before the captains while saying "What with this? All of a sudden I get called in and all I find here is just a big ol' hoot'nanny.

The great captains of Soul Society are all gather here for just little old me? Well I guess not.

However, I don't see our favourite 13th captain, Jushiro Ukitake. Were could be at this time?" Said Gin.

His answer came from Tosen Kaname who said "His on a sick leave."

Tōsen is a tall man man with a similar height to Gin's, as he has dark skin and dark brown braids with his her kept in a pony tail. He has pupil-less eyes that are a pale lavender hidded behind his white goggles/glasses. He wears the traditional Shinigami uniform with the sleeves rolled up to the shoulders and his captain's haori over it containing the kenji for 'squad 7' within the gotei symbol, as the uniform is tied with a purple obi sash. He also wears an orange scarf around his neck, white boots instead of the normal sandals that are worn by shinigami and also has black fingerless gloves on both hands. He usually wore clear goggles.

Gin titled his had to the side as he said "Again? I hope he get's well soon"

Meanwhile, Toshiro was having a coversion with Hyorinmaru not paying total attention to the meeting.

'Well this changes everything. It seems we have a load of humans trying to get into Seireitei. It looks like it's the same group of humans who were mentioned as those who lived amongst that Rukia Kuchiki. They must be hear to break her out, if am right'

**'Correct. Although I believe the one who is known as the substitute shinigami among the group is the one who shall be the center of what's to come. Naruko-sama has mentioned that in every galaxy she has entered and conquered there is always a child of prophecy or in most cases, a hero/heroine so to speak'**

Before Toshiro could answer, he was taken out the conversation with Hyorinmaru when he heard kenpachi Zaraki say "Stop kidd'in around. Do you really think that's the main reason you have been called for here? You fucking bastard. I heard you went of on your own to play around with some ryoka.

Not to mention the fact that you failed to finish 'em off. The fuck's wrong with you do'in that? Someone like you with your skills would even brak a sweat facing five easy ryoka"

Kenpachi Zaraki is a tall muscular Shinigami with a wild and aggressive appearance. He has a long face with pronounced cheekbones, and pronounced hairless eyebrow ridges. He has green small eyes and long stringy black hair as he styles his hair into stiff strands with small bells at its tips, and wears a special eyepatch on his right eye. A noticeable trait in his appearance is a long, thin scar running down the left side of his face. He wears a sleeveless captain's haori with the kanji for '十一番隊,jūichibantai or Squad 11' on the back as the haori has a ragged look to it.

Gin looked at the very imposing kept and responded "Oh really? They didn't die?"

"Say what?" Asked a confused Kenpachi.

Brushing the right side of his head, Gin chuckled as he continued "Weeell, I was kinda sure they were dead. I guess my intuition is totally dull on that."

Toshiro looked besides him to hear a chuckled from Mayuri who said "Cut the act, ichimaru. There is no way someone of captain class wouldn't be aboe to sense of the pulse of their opponent has disappeared"

Once again, Toshiro zoned out of the meeting knowing full well were this argument between Mayuri and kenpachi would go to.

'There was also another report of that a black cat is amongst them...it's probably 'her', if am guessing right...Actually, Yes I am. Who else can transform into a black cat besides Kami-sama?'

**'I believe the true question you should be asking is what did Naruko-sama mean by the dream you had, master. Before you came her 200 years ago, you left her entering a a slumber as she was in the intensive care of one of her servants named Kukaku Shiba. If she has anounce that snow will rain on the day of your departure from Soul Society, this further means she has awaken from her sleep...**

**...But don't forget what 'she' has told you about the man standing not far from you, master. The plans she had made to go into action have now been foiled by him because of what he too has in planned'**

'Your right, she was supposed to begin the 'Daimond dust Rebellion plan' once Yamamoto was dead then go from there. But unfortunately he is still standing since the assasin Kami-sama ordered to assinate him was stopped by Azien comming by to Yamamoto's quarters on the day 'she' defected along with all those hollowfied shinigami and Kisuki. Aizen has stopped all the attempts of the old man's demise and that's why I had the assasin abort the given mission. I guess Aizen, if possible, could do the job for Kami-sama'

Again, toshiro was pulled out of mind when an alarm went of with a voice speaking in all the intercoms of Seireitei.

"Emergency Alert! Emergency Alert! Intruders in the Court of Pure Souls! All squads, take a defense positions! Repeat..."

THUNDER CACKLE!

By now everyone in Seireitei was alerted. And ran out of their quarters respective to their squads as the Captains stood I. Alert mutturing to themselves.

What no one payed attention to was the thunder cackling which was only heard by a short number of people, one of them being Toshiro who gasped and grin as he clenched his hands curled his toes saying

"She-...she's awake...and that thunder must mean she is here!(Gasped)"

**Author style: Cliff Hanger Jutsu!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN/:So there you have it. Chapter 3. Not much I can say but please keep faving, following and reviewing.**

**Side note: Naruko has 2 shemale daughters in the bleachverse. The first one's mother is Mei Terumi while the other one's mother is Mabui(she is deseased in this fic. Sorry to all her fans) if you can figure them out, I'll let you choose who Naruko will be with in the next lemon of the story! So start reviewing if you want to choose who will be ravishly fucked by the sexy/pedo and horny futa god Naruko! REVIEW NOW IF YOU THINK YOU KNOW WHO THEY ARE!**

_Sincerely yours_

**The bitch who loves shit**


	4. Chapter 4: Author's note

AN/: Sorry, this isn't a chapter. I just need some help from you guyz who read this story.

Recently, I have tried to do new things but nothing has come up.

I'm asking the yoahi lovers, futa-on-male lovers and the lolicon lovers to share some ideas on new strories. Any pairing, smut or anything you like as long as the main character is strong.

For this story, I have decided to to put it up for adoption. You want it, just pm me about it.

So that's it.


End file.
